


The Full Report

by andrearitsu



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Depressing, Diary/Journal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: The complete log data reported by RUR-9500, Ruru Amour, after she began her mission to infiltrate the PreCure.





	The Full Report

> Criasu Corporation Android   
> Serial Number: RUR-9500   
> Designated Name: Ruru Amour

> Accessing Private Log   
> Password: *****

> Access Granted.

* * *

 

**Private Log** **  
** **04/22/2018 20:35**

This is Ruru Amour, reporting for Criasu Corporation. I have infiltrated the home of Nono Hana, 13 years old, on the basis that she is the primary suspect for the identity of the PreCure of Spirit, Cure Yell.

I have gone undercover as a foreign friend of her guardian in hope that it will allow me to get closer to revealing the truth of my hypothesis and hopefully gaining access to the other PreCure in turn.

To alleviate suspicion, I probed the mind of her guardian, implanting memories of me to accept me into her home without protest. Nono Hana is expected to arrive at my new base of operations within the hour.

Mission is progressing at a satisfactory rate. End of line.

**Private Log** **  
** **04/29/2018 21:00**

This is Ruru Amour, reporting for Criasu Corporation. I have enrolled into the educational facility attended by Nono Hana. By having myself placed in her class I have met two of her acquaintances, Yakushiji Saaya and Kagayaki Homare.

Based on my observations, the likelihood of these two being the PreCure of Wisdom, Cure Ange, and the PreCure of Strength, Cure Etoile, is currently at 73:1 probability. Further investigation should provide definitive answers before the end of the current month, April.

The activities of the facility eludes me. Though each task asked of me has been simple, I can not conclude what value there is in them. It is possible there is a metaphorical wall between my understanding of these tasks and activities and that of a 13 year old human girl.

Mission is progressing at a satisfactory rate. End of line.

**Private Log** **  
** **05/06/2018 22:00**

This is Ruru Amour, reporting for Criasu Corporation. I witnessed the smiles of small humans today. I found the sensation unsettling and I believe I may have acted against my own best interest due to this. I have registered smiles as a potential threat for further research.

Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya and Kagayaki Homare have been confirmed as the three PreCure as my observations had suggested. With this established I am able to move onward with the mission.

Before I am able to move into standby mode I have to carry Nono Hana into her own chambers, as she have fallen asleep next to me. Her smile also unsettles me, but in a different way.

Mission is progressing at a satisfactory rate. End of line.

**Private Log** **  
** **05/13/2018 21:00**

This is Ruru Amour, reporting. I am confounded at the events of today and not entirely able to communicate just why. I met another human girl, younger than Nono Hana and her acquaintances. Her name is Aisaki Emiru and she seem to believe she is a PreCure.

She is not a PreCure.

I bought groceries for the Nana family. They all smile a lot when they talk to me. I do not like it.

Mission was stalled due to unforeseen consequences, a minor setback. End of line.

**Private Log (Recovered)** **  
** **05/20/2018 17:14**

This is Ruru Amour. I think I am malfunctioning. I obtained the device Kagayaki Homare uses to become Cure Etoile and yet I returned it. Everything is a mess at the moment, I can not find any reasonable answers to my actions. Pupple is here, she might succeed in harming Nono Hana and the other PreCure.

I need to protect them!

What? Why did I d

 

**Private Log (Recovered)** **  
** **??/??/???? ??:??**

The smiles now hurt me even when I do not see them.

She said I have a heart.

Do I have a heart?

What is going to happen to me?

?

?

?

They still hurt.

When did I learn what hurt feels like?

?

?

?

I can not find answers.

**Private Log** **  
** **05/27/2018 13:14**

No! No! Please!

I do not want to do this!

Please stop!

Shut me down!

It hurts too much!

I do not want to hurt them!

I do not want to hurt my

my

my

my

 

Friends?

**Private Log** **  
** **06/03/2018 20:00**

This is Ruru Amour. I sang a song today with Aisaki Emiru. Singing made the hurting of their smiles go away.

Aisaki Emiru says I have a heart.

I believe her.

**Private Log** **  
** **06/10/2018 16:12**

Aisaki Emiru wants me to become a PreCure with her.

I do not know why but I can not refuse her.

She makes my heart feel lighter.

**Private Log** **  
** **06/10/2018 20:15**

I am angry. I think.

Why was there only one device left?

Emiru should have it.

She will be happy without me if she becomes a PreCure, right?

I do not know.

Would I be happy without her?

No.

**Private Log** **  
** **06/17/2018 22:00**

I think I understand now.

Love.

It all makes sense.

**Private Log** **  
** **06/17/2018 22:03**

I forgot to mention. Me and Emiru became PreCure today.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/01/2018 14:30**

I hurt Emiru’s feelings today.

In turn, I was hurt as well.

A lot of things are happening, but I do not want to log them.

I think I will take a break from this.

**Private Log** **  
** **09/12/2018 13:24**

What does it mean to love someone?

Can you measure love?

What does it mean to love someone more than you love others?

What am I to Emiru?

What am I?

I still do not understand.

**Private Log** **  
** **04/01/2019 06:00**

Emiru starts school today.

I tried making her a lunch bento.

Saaya’s father showed me how.

I am going to give it to her when she wakes up.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/14/2020 22:00**

Tomorrow is Emiru’s birthday.

She’s turning 13 years old.

That is the same age I pretended to be two years ago.

I am not sure what age I am supposed to be.

I was built in the future.

But that future doesn’t exist any more.

...

Regardless, I am going to give Emiru a big surprise tomorrow.

I just need to figure out what.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/15/2020 17:36**

Emiru confessed her love for me.

I am confused.

I thought we already knew that we loved each other?

She looked upset when I said I was already aware of it.

I have to make it up to her later.

Love is complicated.

…

My surprise feels small now.

**Private Log** **  
** **06/12/2024 12:14**

I forgot all about this log.

I think I understand love now.

Emiru is beautiful in her summer uniform.

We’re almost the same height now.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/15/2025 10:00**

This time I will have the biggest surprise for her.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/16/2025 12:13**

Emiru asked if I want to marry her.

I shut down from overheating.

Can androids apply for a wedding certificate?

**Private Log** **  
** **09/14/2025 01:23**

There are things people can do together I had never imagined before.

**Private Log** **  
** **10/18/2026 22:00**

Henri, Emiru’s brother’s lover, helped me pick out a wedding dress today.

It’s light purple and Emiru’s will be light red, to match our Mirai Crystals.

**Private Log** **  
** **12/25/2026 23:30**

We met up with Hana and the others today for the first time in a long while.

We exchanged presents.

Emiru fell asleep on my shoulder.

I need to be careful not to wake her up.

She’s cute.

She’s taller than me now.

That kind of irritates me.

Our wedding day is February 14th.

**Private Log** **  
** **02/14/2027 17:10**

I am so happy. I love her so much.

**Private Log** **  
** **10/10/2032 21:01**

I’ve neglected this log for a while now. But I need to get something off my chest.

I feel frustrated lately whenever I think about Emiru and me.

I love her and I don’t regret any moment I’ve spent with her.

But something digs at me and I’m not sure what it is.

**Private Log** **  
** **03/14/2034 22:34**

Emiru was rushed to the hospital. She had an injury on stage when part of the set collapsed.

I couldn’t save her from harm and now she’s in the hospital.

She insists that she’s fine and that her arm will be healed in no time.

But what about me feeling like I’ve failed her? Will that heal?

What if next time it doesn’t heal?

What if next time...

**Private Log** **  
** **07/15/2035 10:00**

Emiru turns 28 today. Time flies.

She’s still very beautiful.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/16/2035 02:34**

Age.

That’s what frustrate me.

She’s aging.

I’m not.

What will happen when…

I don’t want to think about this.

Why did I start logging my thoughts again?

The question is rhetorical.

**Private Log** **  
** **01/24/2037 10:12**

She knows. But she won’t admit it until I tell her.

I’m scared of telling her.

**Private Log** **  
** **02/02/2037 18:47**

I cried a lot but Emiru held me and said it was okay.

I’m not upset that I’m not aging.

I’m scared that we will be apart.

**Private Log** **  
** **04/08/2037 18:23**

I want to raise a child with Emiru.

**Private Log** **  
** **05/30/2037 12:32**

I’m going to raise a child with Emiru.

**Private Log** **  
** **09/27/2037 16:25**

Our daughter is here!

We adopted, humans take longer than 4 months to produce offsprings and it was the more practical option.

She’s so cute. Her hair is orange like Emiru’s hair, but her eyes are green. She’s 2 and a half years old already.

Oh, her name is Mirai.

Mirai Amour. Our daughter.

…

I forgot to mention that Emiru took my surname when we married.

…

I wonder who gave me my surname.

**Private Log** **  
** **08/14/2039 22:00**

I’ve forgotten to write again.

Raising a child is hard.

But I love her. My little Mirai.

Our little Mirai.

Love exists in so many forms.

**Private Log** **  
** **04/07/2042 06:24**

Mirai starts school today!

I’m so worried, what if I’ve not prepared her properly for it?

I don’t really know what school is like to begin with, I only attended for a few weeks.

Isn’t Emiru supposed to be the concerned and protective one?

Why is she not the one freaking out over this!?

**Private Log** **  
** **12/02/2044 16:57**

I knew this day would come.

Today Mirai asked me why I look so much younger than her other mother does.

We told her everything. About Criasu, the PreCure, Hugtan and me being an android from the future.

We transformed to prove it to her.

Emiru’s dress is too small for her now.

That was pretty funny.

**Private Log** **  
** **02/03/2053 15:40**

Mirai graduated. I’m so proud.

**Private Log** **  
** **11/16/2057 20:00**

We retired completely from touring today.

Emiru says she wants to focus more time on being together with me from now on. Mirai is moving in with her girlfriend come spring so we’ll have a lot of time alone to spend.

I agree with this decision.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/16/2060 01:33**

What is the average lifespan for a human woman?

I don’t want to know.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/15/2065 22:20**

58 years old.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/16/2068 03:41**

61 years old.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/15/2072 23:57**

65.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/15/2073 20:00**

66.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/14/2074 23:59**

I don’t want tomorrow to come.

I’m scared.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/16/2074 00:01**

67.

**Private Log** **  
** **02/14/2077 21:05**

Happy 50th Anniversary.

Emiru, you can’t read this, but I love you more than anything.

**Private Log** **  
** **07/16/2077 01:14**

70.

I thought I was over this.

**Private Log** **  
** **09/12/2080 04:58**

Emiru was rushed to the hospital.

She woke up with chest pains and collapsed.

I rushed her there and called Mirai.

She’s sedated right now.

Mirai will be here in the morning.

**Private Log** **  
** **09/12/2080 19:35**

The doctor confirmed that it was cardiac arrest.

I could have told him that, but he doesn’t know what I am so I kept silent and let Mirai handle it.

She’s going to be okay but they want to keep her in here for a while longer.

I’ve come to realize I don’t like hospitals.

Even so I will not leave Emiru’s side.

**Private Log** **  
** **09/29/2080 10:03**

Emiru is discharged.

She have trouble walking so we brought a wheelchair home.

Mirai is staying with us for a while.

I need to be strong now.

**Private Log** **  
** **11/06/2080 18:34**

We played a song together.

It was a while since we did that.

I love her voice.

**Private Log** **  
** **02/14/2081 20:23**

Emiru talked to me about the thing that I fear the most again.

She says that I’ve been a wonderful wife, mother and friend.

Why am I the one crying and needing support right now?

**Private Log** **  
** **08/04/2082 23:13**

She’s back in the hospital.

Doctor says it hit her harder this time.

She won’t be coming home.

**Private Log** **  
** **08/13/2082 17:32**

Emiru was awake for a longer time today.

We sang songs together.

She couldn’t play her guitar.

I miss hearing her play guitar.

**Private Log** **  
** **08/16/2082 22:50**

Am I selfish?

**Private Log** **  
** **08/22/2082 19:45**

We talked a lot today.

Mirai was here too.

They both tell me I’m allowed to be scared.

They both tell me only I can decide what to do when the time comes.

**Private Log** **  
** **08/23/2082 03:42**

I couldn’t sleep so I read my old logs.

When did I start abbreviating things?

…

When did I start sleeping?

**Private Log** **  
** **08/25/2082 01:32**

I’ve decided.

**Private Log** **  
** **09/02/2082 16:37**

Today I held onto Emiru as she fell into a deep sleep. I’m still holding onto her in this moment.

Emiru, my love. We met 64 years ago and you gave me more than anyone ever had before. You gave me a heart. You taught me to love. We raised a child together. We performed music together, on and off stage. You gave me my entire life.

Despite my fears, I feel calm thinking about all the time we’ve spent together. I wouldn’t trade that time for an eternity of other things without you.

And that’s why I’ve decided to make that exact choice.

The heart you gave me will stop beating together with yours. All that will remain is this log. I know Mirai is clever enough to find it and keep it treasured.

Thank you, Emiru. I love you.

Mirai, take care of yourself knowing that your mothers love you.

Termination protocol initiated. End of line.

**Private Log (Manual Input)** **  
** **03/16/2083 13:06**

Hi mama Ruru. I know you can’t read this but I wanted to write it anyway.

Thank you for being my mother. I couldn’t have asked for better parents than you and mama Emiru and I’m very happy you got to spend your final moments together. You were never selfish and your fears were real and valid. I don’t think you realized how much mama Emiru worried about this stuff too.

Oh, I have a surprise for you. Sort of. I’m going to be a mother as well. We weren’t sure what to name the child. I wanted to name them after the both of you but there’s only one child coming so I had to compromise and name them after both of you.

Their name will be Ai.

Your daughter, Mirai.

* * *

 

>

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let me just start by saying I was very much inspired by the fic 1101 by Latia (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043615) which explains the format of this fic. 1101 made me cry so much and after I got deeper into the EmiRuru swamp thanks to HuGtto Precure! I realized that I wanted to try and write a similar thing from Ruru's perspective.
> 
> Yeah, it's a rather depressing thing to read, I know. I apologize for that. But I wanted to tell a story about what it's like to see the love of your life grow away from you and deciding how to handle it. I also wanted to show Ruru grow more "human" as the years went on and while I realize the names are cheesy, I wanted the mother and child angle to remain as it's part of the series theme.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
